Touch Me Not
by Kyokospaz
Summary: What could have possibly happened after Hasunuma and Mitsuo finally found each other? Is it always sunny at the shrine, or is there a deep lurking lie that's still waiting to be unleashed? FIND OUT! Rated M For MASSIVE YAOINESS.Don't read if you no likie.
1. That Which Lies Deep Within The Shirt

A/N: Fictional story about the continuation of Eerie Queerie. Any characters names/places/storyline may either be complete and utter fiction or based on the manga. I do not own the main characters.

**Disclamer: **This story contains yaoi, and yaoi-iness, which may either please you or destroy your childhood memories. So if you no likie, don't readie. Thank You.

----o----o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o-

Bubbles… 

There were too many _bubble_s…

"**Dame**! Stop putting in so much bubble soap! That's way too much!!" Mitsuo screamed, puffing up his face, and snorting out bubbles from inside his nose.

The young boy looked over at the grimacing priest. Oh, how he _savored_ the young boys girlie pleas. His devilish teeth poked out as he grinned, along side the bathtub. "You can never have enough bubbles! That's just the way of bath time!" He smiled towards the awkward boy's frown. "Mr. Squeaky says so."

Mikuni, the Shinto Temples priest, pulled out a rubber ducky, squeezing it at Mitsuo.

It would only be a matter of time before Hasunuma walked in, home from work, that gaze he'd give Mikuni for being all wrapped up in the young boys naked, wet arms. That's about the time Mitsuo would plug his ears with his fingers to keep from hearing the lousy comebacks and curses thrown around the room. _What a life._

He enjoyed it though… Having Hasunuma look after him. It felt so right, now knowing that they had deep feelings and flustered thoughts about one another. It just so happened that Mikuni was in the picture.

That reminded him.

"What the _hell_ are you doing!?" Mitsuo screamed as Mikuni peered over his shoulder, wiping his arm down with a wet cloth.

"Just enjoying the wonderful meal laid before my very eyes." Mitsuo thought a bit about that statement, it threw him off. "I mean that I'm enjoying your company."

"I guess so." Mitsuo innocently scratched his nose. "Me too..."

That was another good reason why Hasunuma was so good for Mitsuo. Mitsuo had the tendency to wonder off into la-la land. He couldn't tell right from wrong, and was such a space cadet. Then again Hasunuma would take advantage of it also, every chance he got.

"What the hell?!"

"Uh-oh, bath times over." Mikuni hummed.

Hasunuma stumbled over the pile of clothes, towards the tub. Quickly he gained balance, gapping at the sight he wish he didn't have to see. First of all, Mikuni's little greedy hands all over Mitsuo, second, Mitsuo all naked. Flustered and avoiding Mitsuo's gaze, Hasunuma grabbed Mikuni's arm and dragged the perverted priest by the tip of his toes out of the room.

"What just happened?" Mitsuo breathed, laying back into the warm water.

Usually, Hasunuma would stand around, beating Mikuni to an inch of his life, well, before Mikuni would begin flirting with him. That usually made Hasunuma flee with a leaving curse, and Mikuni would simmer down, pleased. Why'd he drag Mikuni out of the room? Maybe the beating would be serious this time…

Mitsuo began pondering for a while, before evacuating the intense bubble bath that over spilled with ever move he made.

Without even touching the handle for the door, he heard a rising voice.

----o----o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o-

"You're sick!" Hasunuma yelled.

"Me? I'm not the one with a tent in his pants… who are you camping with, bears?" Mikuni mused.

"What are you talking about?! You've really lost it this time, you weirdo!" Mitsuo heard something slam down on the table outside. It frightened him a bit, but he still leaned in closer, listening carefully. "I have no time for you… I'm going to bed." Hasunuma stomped off.

"My, my… that's a first. He didn't even scratch me."

Mitsuo pulled open the bathroom door, looking around for Hasunuma, who had apparently left. Mikuni lit up a cigarette and leaned back, pulling his thumbs through his robe band.

"What happened?" Mitsuo asked, sitting opposite of the priest.

Mikuni huffed, and raised his eyebrow. "I don't know… usually I'd be rubbing up against that handsome man by now. I'm a bit disappointed." Mikuni didn't seem disappointed to Mitsuo, he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What do you think is wrong with Hasunuma, he looked at me all weird."

"He looked at you, Mitsuo?"

"Yeah he just stared and-"

"He's jealous, of course." Mitsuo's skin crawled back as the ghost leaned in next to him. Mitsuo calmed down once he recognized the maid's outfit.

"Kanau… Go clean something." Mikuni demanded, appearing also startled by the ghost. "You're not telling us anything new."

"I was just observing, and from what I can tell… his feelings are just becoming more intense for Mitsuo." Kanau, pulled out a hidden tea pot, pouring tea for Mikuni.

"More… intense?" Mitsuo breathed. How could Hasunuma feel more intense, they were already together? What more could he possibly want? It started bugging Mitsuo, he cringed, just searching for an answer. Mikuni seemed to get a kick out of it.

"What?" Mitsuo eyed Mikuni, who laughed uncontrollably.

"I know what I'll do then!" Mikuni pulled Kanau's cat leash and took him outside the room to bed. Mitsuo sat there, still curious about, well, just about **everything**.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- > "Tweet Tweet"

In the morning, Mitsuo went about his usual Saturday chores around the shrine. Sweep the rooms, clean the tub, cleanse the ritual room, run away from the ghosts after cleansing the ritual room, and then last but not least, wash the morning dishes.

Today, Mitsuo got stuck in the worst-case scenario. Kayla, a woman ghost found her way past the shrine, and followed him relentlessly. She continuously pressured Mitsuo to find her lost love somewhere in Japan, and allow her to possess (which is common.) his body so she can make love with her lover one last time. Mitsuo covered his ears and sang western lullabies.

He couldn't allow the same thing to happen all over again. It's the whole reason he's with Hasunuma in the first place. Kiyomi made sure she'd left her mark on him. Thus he was ridiculed for being a queer, and almost made a fool of himself in front of the class, by hitting on Hasunuma. At first he swore this was just an accident, and in time, after Kiyomi had passed on, he'd be back to normal. Yet, he realized his feelings were still strong, and he really loved Hasunuma.

"Camp town lady sing this song, doo-daa-doo-daa…"

"Awe… Come on! I only want to have sex one last time!!" She pleaded, hovering around him.

"Hey!" Hasunuma positioned himself, stopping Mitsuo in his tracks. Without a word, he pulled out a talisman and the ghost reared backwards.

"Oh, Hasunuma! That was close!" Mitsuo was somewhat full of glee seeing his friend help him, once again.

"I told you, you have to be careful. Me and Ichi won't be here every second of every day to help you avoid them!" Hasunuma felt like drilling it in Mitsuo's head again. "What did she want?"

"Hmm… Something about… having sex with her lover." Mitsuo boldly spit out. "I don't know, but I'm not falling for that one again…. I'm saving myself for-" Mitsuo turned to see the white faced Hasunuma slipping away into the shrine.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" Mitsuo reached out.

"Um, places? Uh… the shrine… still needs…" Hasunuma shut the shrine doors quickly behind him.

"What the heck's up with _him_?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- > Creak…

"Any more of this… and I-I… I'm not sure…" Hasunuma gulped, pulling his black turtle neck away from his neck and collarbone. "Jeez, why are you doing this to me?"

Mikuni was right; he was getting flustered. Every time he saw Mitsuo now a days, he'd get all… raveled up and hot. Why'd he have to walk in on him while he was taking a bath?

Well that was no excuse. He'd taken baths with Mitsuo plenty of times. So why'd he get so… hot and bothered? Just thinking about him and sex in the same sentence made Hasunuma want to rub up against even Mikuni! He'd do anything to get this heat out of his body. Any more of this then Mitsuo would find himself wrapped up in a sushi roll and swallowed all the way down by Hasunuma.

Damn, even that got him gulping.

Hasunuma would have to keep clear of him today, if anything happened between them, there would probably be a huge uproar.

There's no telling what he could do.

** End, Chapter 1: "That which lies deep within the shirt." **

Author: Ahhh! What do you think?! Zomg, what's going to happen next? (I probably know the answer, but don't ask!) _Just wait_ until, Chapter 2: "The Dealer"! It'll get hot and steamy, I promise!

Don't hesitate to give me comments and feedback, since this is my first fan fiction! Be gentle though!

(Can you believe it only got up to over 1500 words?! And I finished it in 30 minutes! What do they want from me!? It's too **short**!)

* * *

**Could you imagine?**

**Eiri Yuki: **"You totally took the whole smoking and blonde thing from me. You've made it look like crap. SAY YOU'RE SORRY!"

**Mikuni:** "… Mahwah."

Suddenly Mikuni glares at Yuki with a stare that would pierce even the coldest gay's man heart.


	2. The Dealer

A/N: Fictional story about the continuation of Eerie Queerie. Any characters names/places/storyline may either be complete and utter fiction or based on the manga. I do not own the main characters.

**Disclaimer: **If you don't already know why you should or should _not_ be reading this, then you didn't read the first chapter and all I have to say is for shame.

----o----o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o-

**Previously:** Hasunuma is confronted with his own realization on how deep his passion may go for Mitsuo. Running away and avoiding seems to be his counteraction towards the profound feelings. Can he keep this up?

"I don't get it…"

"Hmm?"

"I don't… get it…"

Mitsuo wobbled from side to side on the street corner. His head filled with endless questions and unfulfilling answers. It was going to explode if he kept this up. All this thinking was making the veins in his head turn purple with anxiety. What was Hasunuma up to? Why was he avoiding him? It's been two days since he ran away into the shrine. Mitsuo was sure he'd left, but just knowing that Hasunuma was waiting for Mitsuo to walk away before he snuck out, made Mitsuo's stomach ache. Not to mention, he did an excellent job of avoiding him at school. He hadn't heard a word from Hasunuma, and Mitsuo was sure he'd gone to school. Had he said something?

This all started in the bathroom, with Mikuni. It couldn't have been Mikuni… he's always like that. Maybe… Did his breath reek?

Mitsuo checked his breath, and suddenly realized Ichi had been talking to him.

"Are you _listening_?" Ichi looked over the boy's shoulder.

"Sorry. I was daydreaming."

"You're always _daydreaming_. Anyway, I was going to ask you something. Are you up for a movie tonight?"

"Nah…" Mitsuo sighed. There's no way he should just leave Hasunuma like this. He was really getting worried. Ichi frowned, noticing he was spaced out again.

"Let's head home then." He tugged at Mitsuo's arm, walking him across the street.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Ring Ring"

"We're home!" Mitsuo piled his shoes over Mikuni's slippers in the hallway, shocked to see Hasunuma's shoes to the side. He was home, already?

"Welcome… home." With that Hasunuma continued to pull the strings of a guitar that lay over his crossed legs. It didn't even seem like he was talking to Mitsuo, in fact, when he said it he was actually staring at Ichi.

Mitsuo took a deep breath. "So, where were you today, Hasunuma?" he looked over to see if Hasunuma would continue ignoring him, but to his pleasure…

"I was helping out the teachers; I didn't feel too good either, so I left school earlier. Sorry." He continued to pluck the strings, creating a slow melody.

Just hearing his voice that much made Mitsuo's heart start pumping, something he wasn't used to. To think, he was afraid of what Hasunuma was keeping from him, and pondering all those awful things didn't help any.

"What is it Ichi… You look kind of weird…" Mitsuo noticed Ichi clinging to the wall.

"Is** it **here!?" Ichi looked around the room viciously." Where's the ghost maid!?"

Hasunuma started to laugh at Ichi. "Behind you" He said grinning, making Ichi jump, knocking Mitsuo to the floor.

"Oh Sorry!" Ichi piled on top of him, recklessly. Flinging his arms around, Hasunuma swooped up, pulling Ichi off of the young boy. Mitsuo let out a gasp and cringed to his aching chest. He'd hit him pretty hard, and Ichi didn't weigh like a baby, more like an elephant. "Ouch…"

"Be more careful, you pervert!"

"P-pervert?!" Ichi moved back from Hasunuma's accusations.

"You're trying so hard to get my Mitsuo like that. What a stunt. I knew it…. You can't keep denying it. Either way, you'll have to get your own." Hasunuma smiled thrilled at Ichi's reaction.

"W-w-what!?" Ichi tripped again, hitting the wall. "Damn it Hasunuma, you're so overprotective. You don't even know what you're talking about! I'm not trying to do anything to Mitsuo!" Ichi looked over to Mitsuo, who lay confused on the floor. Suddenly his flushed cheeks turned to the smirking man who was, apparently, right.

Before Ichi could hide his faults, Mitsuo's stomach made a strange noise, making the two men look at him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Itadakimasu!

"…then what?" Ichi pulled the chopsticks from his mouth.

"What?" Pulling out a rice roll, Hasunuma countered.

"Why are you two… so distant?"

They were…

Both of them sat separately from each other. Usually Hasunuma would be feeding Mitsuo his food; instead he tended to himself all by his lonesome. It amazed Ichi but at the same time made him curious.

"So, what's going on? Are you two fighting?" He chopped down on a vegetable. "T-That's not…munch… like you."

Mitsuo refused to answer it. He had no explanation anyway, though he was grateful Ichi asked. Maybe he'd finally tell him what was wrong. It seemed like it was working until Ichi had to fully explain his question.

"Usually you'd be all like, 'don't touch his hand', 'don't do this Ichi', 'you're a pervert', but you started… and quickly ended… I mean," Ichi grabbed Mitsuo's hand, "I still have my eyes."

To prove Hasunuma's point that nothing was wrong, he threw his chopsticks at Ichi, landing him in the face. 'Don't touch' read Hasunuma's expression. That expression made Mitsuo's heart leap. Maybe he was okay now, really! He'd forgiven him for something he had done and now Hasunuma was okay. Mitsuo was so excited about the transformation of attitude that he clanged to Hasunuma's arm, unknowingly sending a wave to standing hairs down Hasunuma's neck.

"W-what are you doing?"

Mitsuo's eyes widened, not because he realized maybe Hasunuma hadn't recovered due to his reaction, but because something else had stumbled into the room that amazed him.

Mikuni walked in, dressed as formal for a businessman as anyone could be. Straight black suit, that fit him around the angles perfectly. Slicked back hair, which complimented his light hair color, and the cunningly amused grin he held. They hadn't seen him look this good since their encounter with Master Niro. That made Mitsuo wince when he remembered he hadn't told Hasunuma about being dressed up as a female maid. Mitsuo could hear the cracking jaws as they dropped from their faces. Of course, Mikuni gleefully leaped into the room, happy by their reactions.

"Hello Children! I've come home, yet again, from a prosperous day!" He sounded too cheerful, that's when everyone back up, befuddled.

Something was wrong… really wrong.

"Don't worry, there's a reason I'm like this… There's always a reason." Mikuni glanced at Hasunuma, with Mitsuo still clinging to his shirt. "Oh well… I guess it's time to let the cat out of the bag."

Stepping aside from the hallway a young woman walked out, dressed just as well as Mikuni. At first they gasped, thinking he was getting married, _finally_… Then they held their breaths when the woman pulled out a suitcase, opening it. Inside laid a piece of paper, a document. Mikuni swiftly took out the paper and laid it on the wooden table in front of Hasunuma. Hasunuma's eyes widened and Mitsuo let go of his grip to lean closer to the table.

"WHAT? What is this?!" Hasunuma crinkled the paper, bringing it to the tip of his nose to look closer, closer than needed. The only thing Mitsuo could see from his distance was the word "Ownership" in big black printed letters. Mikuni chuckled and Mitsuo knew it wasn't good.

"You can't do this." Hasunuma calmly threw the piece of paper down on the floor. "You can't own a person."

"Yes, Yes I can. Don't you see? You read it yourself. Mitsuo is officially and legally mine."

"Mitsuo?" Ichi finally get up with a bruised eye and looked over to the confused Mitsuo. "Why Mitsuo?"

"Well…" He smiled merrily and keenly at Hasunuma, "I've gotten quite fond of Mitsuo, and I'm hoping we can start a wonderful and happy life together."

"W-what?" Mitsuo finally sorted things out. "Wait, why me?"

"You can't do that." Hasunuma's eyes seemed a bit tense. He half smiled, remembering the last time Mikuni tried to take Mitsuo from him.

"Why not? I can do whatever I want." Mikuni laughed.

"You can't touch him."

"Watch me."

Mikuni leaned over and grabbed Mitsuo's hand, Mitsuo seemed to float carelessly following the older man. Shifting quickly, Hasunuma grabbed his free arm, stopping him and glaring at Mikuni.

"Fuck off. He's mine."

"Oh, that's so **bad**. Why talk so dirty to your elders." He tugged on Mitsuo's hand, pulling him.

Mitsuo's head started to feel a little woozy from the back and forth tugging.

"Let go, I own him! He seems to take pleasure in my bath more!" Mikuni said frustrated when Mitsuo was held back.

"B-bath!? What are you talking about; I've never bathed with him before!" Hasunuma stuttered.

"Then you're missing out." He let go of Mitsuo, making him fall back into Hasunuma's arms. "You should really see it… the way his body reacts so easily to the touch of another mans skin. Plus, his skin is so fragile, almost everywhere."

Hasunuma clutched Mitsuo's arm. At first he thought he was getting angrier, but after time he realized it was something else.

"Oh, and his back is delicious… it's so soft and warm, oh! Speaking of warm, his most tender spot is his neck; it's so delicate around there." Hasunuma's grip got tighter. "You really should try it, Hasunuma…"

"I…" Hasunuma's head felt hot to Mitsuo. His breath also quickened. Mitsuo turned trying to find his eyes, but he was gripping him so hard, and keeping his head down.

"Hasunuma?" Mitsuo held his hand from where he gripped his arm. "Is something wrong?"

Hasunuma pulled Mitsuo away from him holding his arms with both hands now, breathing in and out slowly, and trying to keep pace with himself. Mitsuo was a bit shocked, still contemplating what Hasunuma could be thinking. Was he irritated about what Mikuni had done? If so, why did he still have his hands on Mitsuo's arms?

Hasunuma pulled Mitsuo into him again, and kissed him.

Without warning, what Mitsuo thought was a quick kiss, turned into a mixture of Hasunuma's lips pressed against his and a tongue forcing its way down Mitsuo's throat. Mitsuo's face turned bright red, not from the kiss, but because he sensed everyone was watching them. Without a doubt, Ichi was probably making a fuss, but for some reason, it was quiet.

"Time for us to leave..." Mikuni chirped happily, pulling Ichi's white-faced, frozen body out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Huff Huff"

It was hard to breathe with Hasunuma climbing all over him, kissing his forehead, and pulling his arms down to restrain him. Mitsuo gasped, trying to pull his hands free. This wasn't a good thing; his heart beat quickened, and there was a confusion that Mitsuo couldn't seem to get out of his head. _What's he doing to me?_

Hasunuma had to have picked him up, because he suddenly noticed he was on the table. _Whoa, this is too fast, what's he doing? _

"I couldn't wait… I couldn't wait any longer." Hasunuma whispered huskily in his ear, making Mitsuo gasp. "I have to have you."

What was Mitsuo missing? Was there something he had said that he didn't understand? Is this why he was avoiding him?

Before Mitsuo could continue to ponder any longer, he felt a long whip of warmth on his chest. Not just anywhere, on his left nipple. Looking down, Hasunuma held up his shirt, wrapping the stubble with his mouth. It didn't go unobserved too long before Mitsuo began moaning. What ever he wanted from Mitsuo, it was pleasurable for him. Without intention, he grabbed his hair, holding him down on his chest. As if he gave the go ahead by doing that, Hasunuma pulled him closer to him, sucking tightly.

"Do you like it?" Hasunuma asked, coming up for air. His warm breath brushed against Mitsuo's chest.

Mitsuo wasn't sure how to answer him. He could tell he did, his erection proved it.

As if he figured it out on his own, he continued his work on Mitsuo. Now he moved his hand on the other nipple, while he sucked. The table gave a low creak as Hasunuma crawled over the boy, his leg running in between his own.

Hasunuma moved from the tantalizing pink bud, and licked a trail up to his neck. He grunted and in his mind applauded Mikuni's fair judgment of the boy's neck. It was tender and warm. He could feel the pumping of his blood around his vein. _If only I was a vampire._

"Ah." Hasunuma sucked tightly around Mitsuo's neck. "H-hasu…!"

Suddenly Mitsuo's eyes closed shut screaming in themselves, as Hasunuma's leg felt up on his raging member. Now Hasunuma knew that this was his rightful place. He belonged in Mitsuo's arms, and he began to take initiative in moving his hips over Mitsuo's.

"Oh… you're so hard." Hasunuma breathed over Mitsuo's quivering lips. Grinning slightly, he kissed them gently, as if to tell Mitsuo he wouldn't hurt him. It seemed to loosen Mitsuo up since he had begun sprawling his hands around Hasunuma's back, grabbing some of his t-shirt.

"Do you know what you do to me?" Hasunuma kissed him again briefly, "You make me feel so _good_. Just being in the same room, I feel so…" He kissed him again, passionately. Mitsuo began moaning from Hasunuma's humping. He started to claw at his back, pulling up the t-shirt. Hasunuma blushed, feeling Mitsuo's skin underneath him. He rubbed his arms, up and down, then held his hand and cupped Mitsuo's face, stopping Mitsuo from clawing his back.

"I'm not afraid anymore, I won't run away… I promise."

"T-that's why… you were avoiding me?" Mitsuo's eyes still pondered the unanswered questions from the earlier week. "What were you afraid of?"

Hasunuma began laughing. Of course, Mitsuo wouldn't think too deep into anything that just went on. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if Mitsuo still thought this is what friends do. He was so innocent, that's what he loved about him.

Finally Mitsuo understood making his face reddened once again. "Did… I have enough scallops?" Hasunuma chuckled again. "Will it hurt?"

"No. No it won't," He kissed Mitsuo's forehead. "I won't let it."

That was a whole different story though. It was easy for Hasunuma to push those feeling aside, but if Mitsuo really got into it. He wasn't sure if he could hold back. If it only took Mitsuo in the same room as him to make him horny, he wasn't sure what he'd feel like if Mitsuo laid naked next to him, touching him, kissing him.

Hasunuma shook those thoughts out of his mind, tending to the needs of **now.**

He crouched down; Mitsuo still lay on his back on the table. Hasunuma hassled with the young boy's belt, cursing as it took at least a minute for him to open it. Annoyed he pulled them quickly down, and frowned when Mitsuo squirmed shocked. _Oops, too fast._ Hasunuma decided to leave on his shorts, rubbing his inner thighs, and spreading his legs apart in front of him. He licked his lips delighted, and rubbed his thumbs along his thighs moving upward. Mitsuo began to clench his hands to the edge of the table, shaking. Moving inside his short's leg opening, he felt around, enjoying the steamy heat from the boy's private part. Trying not to bite his tongue from all the pleasure, he went away from the front to his ass, massaging it. Mitsuo tightened his cheeks embarrassed to have Hasunuma's hands all over his lower body. Unexpectedly, he was enjoying it at the same time.

"Let go…" Mitsuo opened his eyes to see Hasunuma's disappointed face.

As soon as he pulled his hands out, Mitsuo reached for the waist band pulling his shorts down. Hasunuma sat steadily, taking in the marvelous sight. His hands once again pulled up to his thighs, this time wrapping around his cock as soon as his reached it. Mitsuo began panting as Hasunuma's fingers moved up and down his length. With a steady rhythm he massaged his member, creating a tension Mitsuo hoped would be released soon. When Hasunuma's hands left his skin, Mitsuo sighed sad. To counteract the young boy's dissatisfaction, Hasunuma licked his length with his tongue. Mitsuo gasped, not expecting Hasunuma to do such a daring thing, but when he glanced down at his friend's mischievous face, Mitsuo remember that with him, **anything **was possible. Soon, Hasunuma ventured to the tip of his head, and began to take him in fully. He slowed, teasing Mitsuo. Hasunuma could see the frustrated face on Mitsuo. He stayed there, still yet to put his whole mouth over him, until Mitsuo glared and put his hands over Hasunuma's head, grabbing his hair. When Hasunuma's mouth slide down his shaft, Mitsuo sighed pleased and was tempted to bob his head with his hands. Thinking he would actually do that, he released his hands so not to hurt Hasunuma, or make him choke. Hasunuma kept a steady pace, sliding up and down and stopping to lick him in certain parts. He knelt close inside his thighs, and not only tended to his cock, but his sack as well.

"H-Hasunuma…" Mitsuo began breathing heavily. Mitsuo couldn't stand much more of this. He balled up his fists as Hasunuma quickened the pace and sucked harder at the tip. Hasunuma's eyes fixated on the boy as he moaned loudly.

"H-Hasunuma, I'm going to-"

With a flustered face, Mitsuo relieved himself inside Hasunuma's mouth. He swallowed deep, and took in all of Mitsuo's cum. Mitsuo began breathing regularly but found it hard for him to keep his eyes open.

"I'm so… tired." Mitsuo's head twitched.

Hasunuma wasn't done though.

He pulled Mitsuo's legs up spreading them, and moved closer to him, leaning over his chest. He kissed his stomach and began to fiddle with his zipper, and in no time, he was tracing the opening of Mitsuo with his finger. Mitsuo jumped startled when Hasunuma's finger entered slowly. Hasunuma pushed him slowly back down with his free hand, and then went back to pulling off his pants. He followed his other finger with another one, spreading his hole. Mitsuo breathed erratically. Hasunuma left him and leaned over closer to Mitsuo's face.

"It won't hurt… I promised." With that, Hasunuma quickly kissed him, and touched his tip with the opening. He held Mitsuo's hips from twitching and entered him slowly and teasingly. Mitsuo croaked and couldn't find his voice to scream; instead he moaned softly and shifted his head. Hasunuma went in half way and then began to pull out. He could feel Mitsuo's body try to reject him, and with that he penetrated fully inside. At first the pace was slow and painful for Mitsuo, but like Hasunuma promised, he was eased and began enjoying the movement and feel of Hasunuma inside him. He flung his legs around Hasunuma and pulled him deeper, making him grunt.

Hasunuma wanted to move slowly, but he wasn't making it any easier on him. He gripped Mitsuo's hips tightly, and quickened his pace. He could hear himself moaning, and grunting, while his head began to gain weight and he balanced himself on Mitsuo's stomach. Sweat beaded over his brow, and he scratched into Mitsuo's skin with his nails. Mitsuo didn't seem to mind, he was doing the same thing to his back. Hasunuma wasn't sure how he'd explain that in the morning in the locker room.

He couldn't' take it anymore, there was a sudden burst of pleasure and linger of ecstasy as Hasunuma splurged inside the young boy. He went limp and laid on Mitsuo, both breathing heavily, and both holding hands.

"Why'd you wait so long to do that?" Mitsuo smiled. Hasunuma laughed and pulled Mitsuo in to kiss him once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- BUBBLE BUBBLE

"What are you doing?" Ichi's eye twitched as Mikuni poured in bubble soap into a tub. Mikuni turned gleaming with a bright smile.

"I need a new Mr. Squeaky." Mikuni pulled out the rubber ducky and squeaked it towards the young schoolboy.

"I'm so glad I'm a ghost." Kanau said cheerfully near Ichi's shoulder. Ichi shuddered and his hair trickled up all over his body. "You can't _imagine_ the things he does with that duck."

"I KNEW **IT**! HE'S STILL HERE!!" Ichi pounced back, throwing back the door and running for dear life.

Mitsuo wondered where Ichi had gone the next day when he didn't show up for school.

** End, Chapter 2: "The Dealer." **

Author: Should I continue?! Is there Yaoi-action-packed-fun to come?! (I know the answer, but I'm not to sure!) Read in Chapter 3: "????"

Okay, that was pretty lame, but what are you going to do about it.

(Feedback is honored and welcomed! This is my second chapter and I should know how to do this by now!)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**A week later in Manga-Vile…**

**Shindo Shuichi:** "What happened to Yuki-KUNNNN!!!!? I miss him soooo…

**Mitsuo:** I don't know… You think you have a problem? Ichi's been gone for a week.

Both boys peer over their shoulders to Mikuni, who is laid back smoking in a godfather outfit. A sudden chill covers the boys.

**Shindo Shuichi: **Actually, heh, I think I can live without him…. (Walks away, quickly)

_OH Mikuni, you little pedo-bear! _


End file.
